A Trip To The Barber
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Tala/King: Tala hates going to the barber. Bryan decides Tala needs to get over it and helps him. So what does a white haired blader got to do with it?


**Title:** A Trip To The Barber  
**Summary:** Tala hates going to the barber. King decides Tala needs to get over it and helps him.  
**Pairings:**Tala/King  
**Side Pairings:**Miguel/Kai, Bryan/Garland  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, bit OOC, oneshot  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own! (huffs)

Here is a oneshot that just popped into my head during french class X3

Enjoy!

**Revised: 2011/09/13**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Tala glared.

Kai frowned.

Bryan blinked.

Spencer blinked.

"You what?" Kai asked.

"I hate the barber." Tala said.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"Because I do." Tala answered childishly.

Kai rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Honestly Tala what kind of answer is that?"

"The right one."

"Tala really what's so bad about the barber? He just cuts your hair." Spencer said confused.

Tala glared at his teammates, "Well that's just it nobody touches my hair and certainly not some stranger who probably doesn't know what the hell he's doing!"

"Tala, those people studied to cut people's hair, just go get your hair cut." Kai said annoyed.

"No."

"Tala..." came the enigma's warning tone.

"No."

"Tala I'm warning you." Kai growled.

"N.O. No!"

"Why you..." Kai lunged at Tala, but the redhead quickly jumped away from the now very annoyed dual haired teen.

Bryan stopped Kai from strangling the redhead in annoyance. "Tala you really need a haircut." Bryan said, trying to reason with his friend.

It was true over the past few months Tala's hair had grown really long, and now it wouldn't even stay in it's usual style, it hung loosely over his shoulders making him look a bit girly if it wasn't for his very manly figure.

"No freaking way." came Tala's response.

"Argh that's it! I give up, screw you Tala. I'm going to Miguel, you two try to get him to cut his hair." Kai said and he walked out of the appartement which the three Russians shared, slamming the door shut behind him.

"There goes Kai's good mood."

"Yeah, hopefully Miguel will calm him down." Spencer said.

"Oh he will." Bryan said smirking devilishly. Miguel and Kai had been dating for the last six months now and those two were the cutest couple you could imagine. If you believed Hilary and Mathilda, but then again those two were pretty cute and sweet when they were together.

The bulky blond rolled his eyes, "Bryan get your mind out of the gutter."

"Nah, I like it there."

Spencer just sighed and looked over to Tala. The redhead was sulking in a corner like a child. For aslong as Spencer knew him, the redhead had always hated going to the barber, he wouldn't tell them why. The only thing they ever got out off him was that something had happened when he was young and it had to do with when he hadn't shown up for two months when they were still in the Abbey.

"Tala go for a walk okay, but you'll have to cut your hair sooner or later." Spencer said. The redhead just nodded and went outside.

"You know, I think I have an idea. I gotta go, see ya later Spence!" Bryan suddenly said and he sprinted out the appartement.

"Why do I have a feeling this is gonna be painful?" the blond sighed

:::With Bryan:::

Bryan sprinted down the streets of Tokyo, coming across Hiro and Claude who were having a nice little lunch at a small restaurant, just the two of them. He gave them a wave as he passed them, not having time to tease the two today.

He got to the dojo and saw Miguel was there too, probably keeping Kai from blowing up at G-rev. "Hey Miguel, how you doing?" Bryan asked, giving the blond a devil's smirk.

Miguel just gave him a smile and answered, "Good. But what are you doing here, Bryan? Aren't you supposed to be with Garland right now?"

"Nope, he's got this martial arts demonstration today, so I'll have to visit him tonight. But actually I came here to see King, is he here?" Bryan asked.

A few weeks ago the white haired blader had shown up in town being harassed by a few punks. Luckily for him Kai happened to be around and beat the shit out of them.

When King explained that he and his sister had decided to split up and each go their own way, Kai had taken the liberty of helping him and now the white haired blader stayed at a hotel which was payed by the BBA.

He remembered Kai say it was about time the white haired blader rid himself of that sister of his, she was some nasty piece of work, well that was what Bryan had understood. Kai had introduced the shy tanned youth to him and Tala.

The redhead had fallen head over heels for the small teen and Bryan loved to tease him about his crush. But now that crush may come in handy.

Miguel raised his eyebrows and pointed to a white haired youth sitting at the base of a tree, reading a book. "Why?"

"No reason."

Miguel gave the misschivious Russian a look that clearly said that he didn't believe him. "What are you planning?" he asked.

"Nothing to bad, trust me." Bryan said giving Miguel a friendly pat on the back.

"I don't believe you, but last time I got in the way of one of your schemes I got tied up and thrown in Kai's room, so do whatever the hell you planned." Miguel said walking over to Kai who was glaring heatly at Tyson.

Bryan grinned at the Spaniard's retreating back, remembering that little incident fondly. He and Tala had planned a prank on the police and unfortunately Miguel tried to stop them only to have Bryan tie him up and gag him. And then brought him up to Kai's appartement where he and Tala put the Spaniard on Kai's bed before leaving. Yep, the blond haired heartthrob wasn't going to come in between any of their schemes for a long while.

Bryan snickered before walking over to the reading white haired youth. "King, just the person I was looking for." he said sitting down next to the shy teen.

"Hello Bryan. Why were you looking for me?" King asked.

"Well me, Spencer and Kai have a little problem and I thought you could maybe help us out." Bryan said.

"And what exactly is that little problem?" King asked.

"Tala."

King blushed and Bryan smirked. "Tala? What did he do then?" King asked shyly.

"Well he doesn't want to get his hair cut and as you've seen it, it looks really stupid the way it is now." the silver haired Russian said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" King asked confused, tilting his head cutely to the side.

"Well I thought maybe you could _persuade_ Tala to get his hair cut and maybe find out why he doesn't want to in the first place." Bryan said smirking.

"Why me?"

"That is for you to find out, now you'll do it?" Bryan asked.

"Okay fine, but only because I have an appointment with the barber myself." King said blushing slightly.

"Fine by me, thanks King you're a pal."Bryan said ruffling King's hair, making the younger teen glare at him. The Russian stormed off thinking. _Hehehe Phase one complete, let's begin phase two!_

:::With King:::

King sighed, why oh why did he say yes to Bryan? Oh right because the silver haired Russian was a very persuasive bastard. God what the hell was he thinking? He can't even be in the same room as Tala without blushing or stuttering and that's when there are people around too! God he doesn't even want to know how he'll react when he's all alone with his crush.

Yes he had a little crush on Tala.

Well okay, a very BIG crush. But who could blame him? Tala was smart, quick-witted, good looking but also a bit of a perv sometimes, not that that was always a bad thing. Look at Bryan and Garland, from what he heard Bryan's pervertness gave them a very spicy and amazing love life. Well that's what he heard anyway.

King sighed once more, he arrived at the park and looked around, immediately spotting the redhead he was looking for. "Tala!" he shouted trying to keep his voice steady. Said redhead turned around and his eyes widened slightly as he saw King walk towards him.

"King, hey. What are you doing here?" Tala asked.

"Looking for you." King said blushing slightly.

"Why?"

King bit his lip, okay now he found Tala, now how to get the redhead to come with him? A light went off in his head and he mentally smirked, of course! King looked at the ground shyly. "Well I have a barber appointment but I don't want to go alone, so I was wondering if you would want to come with me." he asked. _God please let him fall for it!_ he mentally begged.

"I don't know, I ..."

"You what?" King asked.

Tala turned to King and he sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?" the redhead asked.

King nodded

"I'm ... I-... I'm scared of the barber." Tala said blushing as red as his hair. Waiting for the teen in front of him to start laughing. King just smiled,

"Is that it? You're scared?"

Tala pouted a bit, "Yes."

"Tala everyone's afraid of something, it's not stupid for you to be scared of the barber. I promise if you go with me I'll help you get over your fear." King said.

Tala looked at him suprised. "Really?"

"Really, really." King said taking Tala's hand and started walking out of the park towards the barber shop.

"So tell me why are you afraid of the barber anyway?" King asked holding Tala's hand, gently leading him.

Scratching the back of his head Tala sighed, "Well when I was in the Abbey we got our hairs cut by the barbers there, so they wouldn't grow to long. But one time I got this older guy when he started cutting my hair he sliced through my skin, it hurt a lot and he wouldn't stop cutting my hair. His excuse was that he didn't leave any job undone, when I tried to get away from him he strapped me down to the chair and hit me repeatedly the wounds on my head were still bleeding and he didn't care and he caused even more cuts with those sharp sciccors of his, practically cutting off all my hair leaving me almost bald. After that I was sent to some private training where I fainted from the cuts on my head not to mention they wouldn't stop bleeding. I was sent on a survival for two months straight because I showed to much weakness and emotion." Tala said finishing his story.

King looked shocked at Tala, "I can't believe someone would do that!" the white haired teen said.

Tala laughed dryly, "Believe me, they did far worse at times. I got off lucky."

King sighed before smiling at Tala. "Well I'm glad you're okay now. And we're here." he said pointing to a small shop with 'Johnno's Barber Shop' in bold black letters.

Tala froze, suddenly not feeling so well, he really didn't want to go in there. King gave his hand a small squeeze and the redhead looked at him. "It's okay Tala, we're doing this together alright?" he said gently.

Swallowing hard Tala nodded letting the smaller teen lead him into the barber shop. _Well goodbye cruel world. _Tala thought dramatically.

They got inside and were greeted by a young woman with brown hair and friendly black eyes. "Hey eumh… I have an appointment but my friend here also needs a haircut, do you think you could squeeze him in?" King asked.

The young woman hummed, looking at her agenda before looking at the two bladers again. "Sure no problem." she said showing them to the back.

Tala pulled King to him, glaring a bit. "Hey I said I would go with you, not that I would cut my hair too!" he said a bit of panic in his voice.

"Please Tala do it for me?" King said softly, giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes Tala had ever seen.

"Ah don't look like that! Argh ... Oh alright but then you'll have to give me a reward afterwards." the redhead said childishly.

"Deal."

As the two of them were lead into comfy chairs Tala took a deep breath, already praying to every god he knew. Besides him King just rolled his eyes and smiled before picking up a random magazine and started reading it.

_Half an hour later..._

"Thanks!" King said to the young woman.

She laughed and pointed to Tala the redhead was admiring his precious freshly cut hair in a mirror. "I see your friend is more than happy about his cut to."

King chuckled, "Oh he is." Walking over to the redhead he tapped him on the shoulder, his hands entwined behind his back, smirking at him cheekily. "So that wasn't so bad was it?" King said.

Tala chuckled lowly. "No it wasn't, you were right." he said.

"Good now come, I'm sure everybody will be glad to see that your hair is back to normal." the white haired teen said laughing lightly. Once outside Tala pulled King close to his chest, putting an arm around his waist and the other on his hips smirking at the smaller teen. Blushing King asked, "Tala wha-...what are you doing?"

The smirk widened and the redhead leaned down. "I'm taking my reward for being a good boy." he whispered before his lips came crashing down on King.'s

A gasp left the younger teens mouth, but it turned into a soft moan as Tala passionately kissed him. Putting his arms around the redhead's neck King pulled him closer kissing him back. Tala's silky tongue licked at his lips, opening them he granted the redhead persmission into his hot cavern.

The kiss grew more passionate and air became a problem, parting the two were left breathless from the kiss. Putting his forehead against King's Tala looked into those amazing amethyst eyes. "Wow." Was King's only breathless reaction.

Tala gave a wolfish smirk, kissing the younger teen again before parting again. "What can I say, I'm just that good." the redhead said cockily. King rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Tala."

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

I have no idea, where this came from honestly O.o, but whatever works works right? I had a similar accident like Tala during one of my visits to the barber (shudders) still have the scar to remind me I don't like barbers that much myself X3 X3 Anyway hope you liked it! X3 By the way does King even have amethyst eyes? I can't really remember I thought he did, oh well (shrugs) X3.

Review please!


End file.
